User talk:Brandbest1/Archive 2
Although I am experienced here, I do not know all the answers to your questions and concerns. Contact Kjhf, or FB100Z for further information. Thank you! ---- __TOC__ sent ive sent those clicks i promised.sorry about the delay. 11:16, 19 April 2009 (UTC) it's okay. Vandal-proofing Need help? 00:46, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, sure. It's just I can't make the links white. :Have a look at the source code. Pretty vandalproof. XP 00:59, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Holy... how do I even edit that? And why didn't you put it in the infobox? Sorry, I undid your edit. Vandals aren't really striking ME now, but they are targeting you because they know you are the only active admin here. Plus, it's much easy to edit. advanced editing? think i could help you with ur advanced editing page? I know some cool programing tips Why sure! I haven't been editing that often. thank you.ill get started Archive It looks like you sporked my archival top. You can use the if you want. Just put and the template does the rest! 23:07, 4 May 2009 (UTC) unblock? can you plz unblock me?i have somthing secret to send you and im blocked Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 11:56, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh, you can delete it. It was great until this happened: User:Brandbest1 21:41, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::::That's a bug in the system coding. You can circumvent it by using the full address. For example typing: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/mylegonetwork/images/a/a9/Example.jpg you can get http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/mylegonetwork/images/a/a9/Example.jpg. As you can see, with your image as well: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/mylegonetwork/images/e/ef/Sig.jpg, they're both too big for signatures (though they both correctly link to your userpage). What you can do however, is resize the picture on your computer, upload it, and hey presto! 10:26, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Whoo! Thanks a lot, dude and admin! text your full user page are in white text i dont tink some users cant read that 20:47, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, you have to be smart enough to read that. :for me is not hard to read that but im talking for other people make they tink are nothing in there-- 21:08, 14 May 2009 (UTC) IRC Please come one the irc tommorow.. Quiz Clicks Sorry for the wait but I'm a little busy with my grandparents coming over. Anyway, I gave you the clicks for winning the quiz. I put 40 on elemental modules and 4 on each of you totomic Modules. I hope that's okay. 16:01, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh, sure, that's fine. To pay you, you can try my quiz. I'll make it a little easier. Temporary block I have blocked you for one day for unapproved modifications to polls. Please do not change or add polls without admin permission. Thank you. 00:21, 19 May 2009 (UTC) what did he do to the polls? what did he do to the polls? Oh, it's okay. Besides, I'm not very active on weekdays. MLN HQ Come Join The MLN HQ Forum Right Now. It is still in The Beta Stage. Beta Testers Will Get A Certain Prize Pack. Only Certain Members Get The Invitation. Only certain users get to Be Beta Testers. Join The My Lego Network HQ Today. 20:32, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for join it.-- 22:15, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Important Change start date of traffic pages to tomorrow. -- 13:59, 9 June 2009 (UTC) file unused what you going to do whit the file Tri.PNG‎ I dint put unused avatar because you say don't delete but need to have some use.-- 04:32, 13 June 2009 (UTC) RfA I only need 2 more votes for support can you go whit a decision now. -- 05:45, 16 June 2009 (UTC) 20 clicks I'll give you 1 of them for 20 clicks deal? --[[User:joeman200| joeman200 ''']][[User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades| store ]][[User Talk:joeman200| Talk ''']] go look @ my page 03:20, 19 June 2009 (UTC) traffic Sig in the list of the traffic to stay in the next round. 03:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Add me Please accept my request so I can give you the Hyp Freq Machines! 21:43, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Could you please put your sig at the bottom of the alpha store? Thank you 18:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC) PHP Script Here's your nonsense script. 01:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Quiz? Can I still participate in your quiz? And if yes, where can i tell you the answer? I know it. -- 17:19, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Anyone is allowed. Post on quiz talk. Service Thanks for your changes to the service award, I was actually just about to do that! 23:14, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Also, you may have noticed that all of my membership coupons and event he awards are based off of you coupon design. Thanks for not yelling at me about that :) Also, could you plz send the 2 nebular crystals soon? Thanks. 23:17, 20 June 2009 (UTC)